game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Rhythm
Battle Rhythm '''is an music rhythm dance-fighting game created by Dragon-Kid. If is fanon game based on the canon game from DeviantART. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm'' plays like the ''Street Fighter'' series, in which the fights take place in a '''Best of Three rounds, but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken). The gameplay format is 2.5D. In Battle Rhythm, the fighting styles listed in their profiles are a mix of actual martial arts with musical genres. There are two types of signature attacks in the game. The first is the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct 2013. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Bar. The second is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Bar and is the game's equivalent of Street Fighter V's Critical Art and Tekken 7's Rage Art. The Arcade Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Arcade Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Arcade Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. In the middle of the Health Bar, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of Samurai Shodown V's Kenki Gauge? Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named Rhythm Breaker. I visualize the game in Realistic Engine, thanks to its' highly detailed visuals and smooth, intuitive development of the game. Story Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For twelve tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortíz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, a shadow figure, known as Argonian from the alternate dimension named Doctor Giga watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Characters Default * Adriana Salazar * Carlos Velásquez * Damian Williams * Garrett McRae * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Lu Fong * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Shantel Jameson * Takeru Hojo * Tomas Cristiano Hidden * Blingood * Connie Markov * Francesca Rosso * Franklin Wallace * Grant Ryan * Wonderful G Bosses * Doctor Giga (Final Boss) * Don Z (Sub-Boss) DLC 1st Season Pass * Amadeus Swietoslaw * Blazer * Captain Lyrus * John Holt * Marion Hansen * Patrick Jones * Raystrom * Valerie Hickenbottom 2nd Season Pass * Allessandro Cristiano * Azimilor * Daniela Solís * Doctrine Doppler * Kazimierz Kosmatka * Masaru Hojo * Paulina Guzmán * The Great 3rd Season Pass * Amy Albahra * Barky * Blade Crusader * Cavevin * Kali Temolta * Kamazite * Knifemare * Sheriff White 4th Season Pass * Adam Vladmir * Barney and Craig * Harley Xander * Larra Jaskruad * Recknoid * Tammy and Cameron * Vang * Vortality 5th Season Pass * Brick Blackford * Carol Reuben * Edward Twilight * Frank Wastestein * Professor Milo * Salvia * Ștefan Bravu * Vermana Taskrusses 6th Season Pass * Dyerder * Ginger Lombardi * IcRAM * Nigel Hanna * Oscar Albus * Ravanillia * UKO * Tingeana Sequel The game sequel durring the project form, Battle Rhythm 2: Electric Boogaloo, currently new game at DraconianVerse. Things to take Notes * In case you're wondering who's the main villain? No... Don Z is not this. The villain in question is a shadow figure mentioned in this journal, of which I will reveal once the first profile is uploaded. * There's an actual Training Zone. Said zone is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. Category:Games Category:Draconian Games